The Pacific/Asian Coalition proposed in a three year research project to conduct research studies in relation to the following objectives: (1) to identify and define the priority mental health needs of selected Pacific/Asian American communities; (2) to assess the impact of the Community Mental Health Center model upon the mental health needs of Pacific/Asian American communities; (3) to identify and analyze alternative models of mental health sezvice delivery for Pacific/Asian American communities; and (4) to identify and explicate the range of treatment modalities utilized in mental health services to Pacific/Asian American communities. Research findings will be disseminated to Pacific/Asian community organizations, appropriate public and private agencies, educational institutions, other ethnic minority organizations, and relevant groups with a common concern about Pacific/Asian American mental health issues. Research utilization should lead to the further development of (1) more responsive and relevant mental health services for Pacific/Asian American communities, and (2) programs for the prevention of mental illness and the promotion of mental health in Pacific/Asian American communities.